Dreamer
by jessica915
Summary: THE NEW AND RE DONE VERSION! Mac has a bad dream but finds someone is always going to be there next to her when it is over.


AUTHORS NOTE:: Hey everyone!! this is my first fan fiction! so please don't make fun of it or any of that stuff. so please review it nicely! Oh and i did have this on before but i had to re do it because i need to add a part and had a lot of miss spelled words so i hope this helps the people who thought it was hard to understand. so please review again if you did before, i didn't want to deleted it and start over but it was just easier that way. So read and enjoy:) 

NOTICE:: i do not own the show JAG or any of the characters.

INTER:: Mac has a bad dream but finds someone is always going to be there next to her when it is over.

DREAMER   
Mac's apartment 9:30 p.m.

Mac unlocked her door to her apartment and walked inside. Throwing her keys on the kitchen table she heads straight to her bedroom. Exhausted from her day she lands flat on her bed, her head hitting the pillow face first. Laying there she thinks about her day. Ever since Harm left JAG to go fly again her work load has gotten much bigger, but to think about it the work load wasn't bothering her. It was harm, ever since he left JAG she hasn't heard from him at all. No phone calls, no emails, nothing. Its one thing if he was away on a JAG investigation, but when he's thousands of miles away taking off and landing a tomcat on a carrier ever hour or so scared her. He was the best navigator she knew but their was still a possibility that he could crash. No! she told herself. It wont happen! It cant, they've been through so much together that he couldn't leave her. So many people she loved and cared about have died, and she wont let harm be one too.

Before mac knew it, she fell asleep and right when she drifted off a knock on the door was heard.

"Mac?" Harm called "Mac where are you, open the door!"

Harm stood outside the door for awhile, wondering if he should let him self in or come over tomorrow. He didn't want to end up at his house for the week off, he wanted to be with mac. Just to hang for bit. It wasn't like her to not answer the door, not at this hour, she should be home by now. Harm reached in his pocket for his keys, he found the one to her apartment and unlocked her door. Walking in he noticed all the lights on so she had to be home. Calling her again he walked around the apartment in search for her.

Coming to her room, he noticed a figure laying flat on its stomach head first.

"Mac? are you alright? Mac!" he walked over and onto the bed. Noticing her even breathing. He laughed to himself of her exhausted self. She didn't even look like she done anything when she got home, just plopped herself on the bed and snoozed off. Positioning himself on his stomach with his head facing her he made a effort to move the strands of hair from her head. Still asleep she moved her head onto its side facing harm, mumbling with frustration. Watching her struggle with her inner thoughts he starts to wonder what shes really dreaming about.

Mac's Dream

Mac walked out the elevator, and headed straight to the bullpen. She was late and had no excuse so she knew she was gonna get a piece of the admirals mind. As she headed into the bullpen something was wrong. Everyone in the office was gathered around into a circle, their heads all looking up at the TV. None of them said a word. Mac looked up at the TV, that showed a picture of a tomcat in flames. Mac's stomach dropped and when she heard the names of the dead pilots it did a big twist. In the corner of her eye she could see the admiral running out of the office.

"No one say a word about the Commander Rabb's accident to the colon..." the Admiral comes to a complete stop when he notices that she was already there stiff as a stone looking straight at the TV with tear's forming in the corner of her eyes. And before he knew it he saw her faint and collapse on the ground.

Mac wakes up in one of the admirals chairs. She looks around and sees Tiner talking to the admiral. Tiner looks over at her and notices that she was awake.

"Sir!"

The admiral looks over and Rush's straight to mac.

"Colonel are you ok? Do you need some water? anything at all?"

Mac looks at him and then to Tiner "Harm, where's Harm!" mac asked in a panic voice, "That wasn't him, it couldn't, it cant be!!"

"Mac" the admiral started "The commanders plane stalled while trying to land. He couldn't get control back so he had to eject but he didn't get out on time."

Mac looked at him, her eyes full of tears. "No your lying! No!" mac fell into the admirals arms and started crying even harder. The admiral tried to sooth her but it was no use. Harm was the only person that meant the most to her. And even if they fought a lot everyone knew they had something between them. So their was nothing he could do to get her to stop crying. So all he said was "I'm sorry"

End Of Dream

Mac woke up still laying on her stomach but this time her head was laying down on one side looking at someone she thought she lost. -Harm. He laid in the same position looking back at her. He raised his thumb to wipe the tears that seemed to escape while she was dreaming.

"Are you o-k?" Harm asked

"No, not really" she turns over on her side facing the opposite way of him. He moves closer to her and lays on his side like her. He puts his arms around her and pulled her close against his chest.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really"

They laid there together for awhile, nether saying a word. Harm rapped his arms around her tighter both of them as close as possible.

"Promise me you wont leave me" mac whispered

Harm leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I promise" he gently whispered back.

They both laid there together that night without a sound and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

...The End...

PLEASE REVIEW:)


End file.
